


Itsy Bitsy Nuisance

by Alexz6



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexz6/pseuds/Alexz6
Summary: Natasha doesn't care for what Maria wants to watch on TV.





	Itsy Bitsy Nuisance

**Author's Note:**

> User @ hotsmulders on Twitter wasn't giving up the goods on her CC, so I took matters into my own hands. It's a short drabble.

Natasha was _bored_.

It had been a long _boring_ day. A whole lot of waiting around for nothing. The Avengers were still on house arrest while the suits figured out the politics, and Maria had been adamant about Natasha behaving that morning. She knows she dumped a mess on Hill’s lap when she declassified everything so she had stayed put.

But now she’s _bored_.

She drops her head back on the couch and rolls it to stare at the woman sitting next to her. Her eyes soften with fondness for a minute. Maria had used the fact that she had prepared them a rather extravagant breakfast that morning to win control of the remote when they settled in for the evening and Natasha had huffed but conceded. A choice she was now regretting.

She pouted her still painted lips in the brunette’s direction. When blue eyes remain glued to some inaccurate action show, Natasha scoffed and faced forward once more, arms crossed. She watched the cheesy show for a second. A voluptuous bombshell was seducing the cliché male lead on the screen, and a light bulb went off in her head, a mischievous smirk quirking at her lips.

Maria notes it in her peripherals but chooses to ignore it. Then she feels a hand on her leg, and fingers begin walking up her shin, her knee… she spares a quick glance to it but refocuses on her show.

Natasha feels victory inching closer when she notices the small gulp Maria tries to conceal. That’s when she attacks, crawling her entire self up Maria’s body like the itsy bitsy spider she is, wrapping her arms and legs around SHIELD’s assistant director.

Maria exhales as if exasperated but wraps an arm around Natasha’s waist, hand squeezing her hip. Her other hand remains stubbornly holding the remote off to the side. When Natasha starts to nip at her neck and collarbone, her eyes start to flutter closed. When Maria’s other hand drops to pull Natasha closer, leaving the remote unguarded, the redhead strikes.

Maria groans knowing she got played again and pulls a giggling Natasha down with her as she throws them both long-ways on the couch, ignoring the channel changing to a ballet special the assassin had been wanting to watch when they first sat down.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Hope you guys like it anyways.


End file.
